Historias de Pharah y Mercy
by FemslashYuri4All
Summary: Algunas romanticas,otras graciosas,otras tristes,otras apasionadas. Historias centradas en el Pharmercy: Pharah x Mercy. Esto es chica x chica,femslash, yuri, asi que si no es de tu agrado,no leas!
1. No soy Doctora,Soy Bruja

**No soy Doctora, soy Bruja:**

Pharah aun no se acostumbraba a su traje de Halloween, no le gustaba mucho el color purpura y menos aun el no tener su tatuaje de Horus en el ojo, pero asi era su traje y tenia que acostumbrarse, sobre todo porque realmente queria golosinas y dulces (Cosa que no aparenta en realidad).  
Estaba volando por el cielo, vigilando la ciudad, pero despues de casi una hora empezó a sentir dolor en sus ojos, le costaba ver el camino por donde iba y la lluvia no ayudaba. Asi que fue a ver a la persona que la hizo aparentar ser como una "Armadura Poseida", la Doctora Ziegler.  
Intento buscandola en su habitación, pero no estaba alli, lo cual era raro. Pero Pharah empezaba a sentir ardor en sus ojos, quizas el no tener iris ni pupilas empezaba a ser un tema mas serio que solo una apariencia para Halloween.  
Fareeha finalmente fue al laboratorio de Angela, pero todo estaba silencioso, solo escuchandose los truenos de la tormenta, al igual que podia ver muchas posiones, recipientes, ranas disecadas, libros, entre otras cosas que nunca habia visto en el laboratorio de Mercy.

"...Habia olvidado lo mucho que Angela ama las festividades..." -Pensó Pharah obvervando todo buscandola- ¡Doctora! ¿Esta aqui? Necesito ayuda, mis ojos me duelen demasiado.

Luego de unos minutos, Mercy aparecio estando en un hermoso y sexy traje de bruja. Cuando Pharah la vio abrio grande los ojos mirandola de arriba a abajo, lo cual no aparentaba ya que no tenia pupilas ni iris, parecia realmente un zombie poseido, quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que reacciono.

 **Pharah:** ¡D-Doctora, me alegra que este aqui tan tarde! -Retomando la compostura- ...Es decir...Necesito su ayuda, mis ojos me arden ¿Tendra algo que ver con la pocion que hiciste para que mis pupilas e iris se fueran momentaneamente?  
 **Mercy:** Vaya, no pense que habria algun problema. Pero si puede ser posible, ven sientate por aqui -Sonriendo grande al tomar la mano de Pharah para guiarla a una camilla-  
 **Pharah:** -Notando un comportamiento demasiado animado en ella- Digame, Doctora ¿que hace despierta tan tarde?  
 **Mercy:** Oh no podia dormir, decidi venir aqui a experimentar un poco -Rie- Deja de llamarme "Doctora", Fareeha, estamos solas.  
 **Pharah:** Lo se...Pero lo hago por respeto...-Algo apenada-

Pharah se sento en la camilla, Mercy empezó a revisar sus ojos.

 **Pharah:** Ah... -quejandose del dolor al sentir la luz de una pequeña linterna que Mercy usaba para revisar-  
 **Mercy:** Oh, ya entiendo -Apaga la linterna- Tus ojos se estan sobresecando, necesitan mas hidratacion, te colocare unas gotas -Sonrie y camina sexymente- ya regreso...  
 **Pharah:** ... Claro ... -Moviendo su cabeza a otra direccion para no verla- ...

"Es una gran amiga...antigua camarada de tu madre... mi amiga mas cercana cuando era niña...la persona que me cuidaba y curaba al lastimarme y enfermarme... Respetala...Protegela..." Se recordaba a si misma Fareeha para no tener pensamientos inapropiados sobre ella. "Pero...es una mujer tan dulce...tan delicada...tan hermosa..."

 **Mercy:**...¿Fareeha?...¿Otra vez en los cielos? -sonrie notandola-  
 **Pharah:** Oh lo siento, Dra  
 **Mercy:** \- empieza a volar un poco y le coloca las gotas- Puede dolerte ¿Si?  
 **Pharah:** Auch.. -se queja un poco-  
 **Mercy:** Bien, ya esta -la abraza- ¿Te dolio mucho o estas bien?  
 **Pharah:** ...-Respirando profundo para no corresponder el abrazo- ...Estoy bien...descuide...yo...

De repente, Pharah empezo a sentirse algo agotada y con sueño. Con esfuerzo miro a Mercy, la cual sonreia confiada y con travesura, no entendia bien, intendando hablar inutilmente.

 **Mercy:** Tranquila, Fareeha, solo es una pequeña travesura de Halloween... Sera divertido.. -Le sonrie y la besa en la frente- Debes recordar que ahora que es Halloween no soy una Doctora..-la abraza sentandose en sus piernas- soy una bruja...-le susurra al oido-  
 **Pharah:** ¿Q-que...me... pasa?... Estoy...ago...tada... -sin poder moverse mucho intenta quitar a Mercy de sus piernas-  
 **Mercy:** Shhh... no te sobre esfuerzes...-Le coloca un dedo en la boca- Es una linda forma de celebrar Halloween...Juntas...  
 **Pharah:**...Esto...esta...mal...-Alcanza a decir temblorosa- ...A-Angela...-Empezando a cerrar los ojos cayendo ante el encanto de Mercy-  
 **Mercy:** Si, para eso es Halloween, meine liebe, para hacer las cosas mas traviesas y mas malas - la abraza fuerte comenzando a darle besos por el rostro-

Fareeha recupero sus pupilar e iris, una mirada de nervios y amor se reflejaba en ella, sintiendo las caricias y besos de su querido Angel...ahora transformada en Bruja. Con su cuerpo debilitado y ardiendo en temperatura por lo que pasaba, empezo a recostarse sobre la camilla sintiendo el peso de Mercy sobre ella, abrazandola, besandola.

 **Mercy:** Tu armadura esta fria pero tu piel esta caliente, eres tan linda, Fareeha -sonrie mirandola-  
 **Pharah:** ...¿Era necesario...debilitarme?...-mirandola seria a los ojos con el corazon a mil-  
 **Mercy:** Si, ya te lo dije, es una pequeña travesura, haha  
 **Pharah:**...Ahh...te metes demasiado...en el papel...cuando es halloween...-Pudiendo hablar mas coherentemente-  
 **Mercy:** Estaras bien cuando termine contigo -comenzando a quitarle la parte frontal de su armadura-  
 **Pharah:** ¿D-Disculpe? ¿C-cuando terminemos con que?  
 **Mercy:** -Sonriendo la besa en la comisura de la boca- cuando terminemos con tu "Sonderbehandlung" ... Asi que dime... ¿Dulce O Travesura?...  
 **Pharah:** -mirando intensamente a Mercy a los ojos, como amaba esos ojos azules- ...Dulce...  
 **Mercy:** Siempre prefieres los dulces, Fareeha, nunca cambias...-Sonrie acomodandole un mechon de cabello dulcemente-... mein Mädchen

Mercy le dio los dulces a Pharah, empezo a besarla con necesidad y pasión, mientras tocaba su suave y oscuro cabello. Por su lado, Fareeha intentaba no hacer mucho, estaba algo intimidada, no penso que esto llegaria a pasar (Bueno, al menos no en Halloween).Sin embargo ,Angela tomo los brazos de Pharah para que la abrazara tambien. Eso abrio el corazon de la joven Egipcia, la comenzo a abrazar con pasion, con cariño, con necesidad de estar lo mas cerca de ella posible. La boca de Fareeha tambien comenzaba a corresponder, con gula, como si tuviera un dulce en los labios. Increiblemente fue ella la que comenzo a usar la lengua, "Mein Gott...Habia olvidado lo apasionada que puede llegar a ser Fareeha..." pensó la hermosa alemana al sentir como la lengua de Pharah comenzaba a invadirla.  
Luego de hacer lo "unpassend", se hicieron las 3 de la mañana, Pharah estaba muerta, totalmente agotada, Angela era increiblemente energica durante el Halloween.

 **Pharah:** Debo irme ya...necesito dormir..Doc...es decir...debo irme...A-Angela...  
 **Mercy:** Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre -Abrazandola feliz- Yo puedo hacer que no estes tan agotada ¿Sabes porque?  
 **Pharah:** ¿Porque eres Support?  
 **Mercy:** En parte si pero tambien porque... ¡Mis sirvientes nunca mueren!  
 **Pharah:** ¡A-Angela, no soy tu sirvienta!  
 **Mercy:** Oh ¿Y porque crees que tu traje aparenta ser una armadura poseida?...  
 **Pharah:** Ah...  
 **Mercy:** ¿Quien crees que la controla? ¡¿Quien es tu ama?! -Poniendose de pie, entrando demasiado en su papel de Bruja-  
 **Pharah:** -Levantandose ya recuperada y con energia nuevamente- Mejor te dejo sola, gracias por la ayuda...  
 **Mercy:** ¿Ya tienes energia? ¿Te sientes mejor, Pharah? -Nuevamente sonriendo en calma-  
 **Pharah:** Si, Doctora, gracias por su tiempo y su..ayuda..-Sonrojada-  
 **Mercy:** Ya que tu energia esta mejor ... -se acerca a ella volando un poco- Y elegiste dulce...falta la travesura...  
 **Pharah:** ¡Ya me hiciste una terrible travesura! ¡Son las 3 a.m! ¡Debemos descanzar!  
 **Mercy:** Siempre tan formal, Fareeha ¿Donde esta tu espiritu festivo?  
 **Pharah:** ...-se acerca a ella y la abraza- ..Mañana...celebraremos dando un paseo por el cielo...en la noche...llueva o truene...Y podras tener todos los sirvientes que quieras..."Y yo podre tener todos los dulces que quiera..." -penso-  
 **Mercy:** Oh Meine Liebe, eres tan dulce -La abraza fuerte sonriendo- me encantaria.  
 **Pharah:** -Sonrie- bien, me retiro, nos vemos mañana  
 **Mercy:** Espera! toma esto! -le da otra posion- con esto nuevamente tus ojos desapareceran y aparentaras de nuevo ser una armadura poseida -sonrie- debes tener un buen traje si quieres muchos caramelos  
 **Pharah:**...Me haces sentir como una niña..- Desvia la vista- Gracias, y confio en que esto no tenga nada extraño que me mate o algo parecido...-se va del cuarto  
 **Mercy:** Nos vemos mañana, Fareeha, y claro que no, los heroes nunca mueren...

"Por un Precio" penso picara Mercy, ya que mañana tendria a una Pharah que la obedeceria, seria completamente suya, y solo para ella. "Mmm..quizas deberia conseguirme otro traje..como uno de Demonio!" Sonrio feliz Mercy, teniendo anciedad y alegria, pensando en todo lo que le haria a Pharah, y todo lo que Pharah le podria hacer a ella.  
Definitavemente Halloween convertia a Mercy en un Demonio, y a su amada y pobre Fareeha, inocentemente no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

¡LEER 1!: Algunas historias estan relacionadas con el mundo de Overwatch y otras no, algunas seran suaves como otras pueden llegar a ser M! Solo quiero contar estar pequeñas y hermosas historias de esta maravillosa y adictiva pareja que todos amamos! ¡Espero las disfruten!

¡LEER 2!: En mi descripcion, les dejo mi canal de Youtube, dedicado a videos sobre Yuri y Femslash.


	2. La mejor medicina eres tu

¡LEER!: Estas historias no se relacionan entre si, son todas randoms.

* * *

 **La mejor medicina eres tu:**

Fareeha estaba furiosa como nunca antes en su vida. Maldecia descontrolada en arabe. Golpeaba las paredes, rompia algunos objetos, por primera vez perdia la calma. Solo se alejaba de todos y todo, llendo a su cuarto con intension de estar sola,pero alguien la seguia, su amada, la Doctora Angela Ziegler.

 **Angela:** ¡Pharah! ¡Pharah, detente! - caminando a paso acelerado intentado alcanzarla-

Sin embargo, Fareeha la ignoraba, no queria hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con ella. Tenia un nudo en la garganta, el odio la invadia al igual que el rencor. Angela estaba realmente preocupada por ella, jamas la vio asi, Pharah siempre era calmada y razonable, sabia mantener la compostura, pero si habia perdido el control de tal manera no podia estar bien, necesitaba ayudarla.

 **Angela:** ¡Pharah, escuchame! ¡Necesitas calmarte! ¿¡Que te ocurre?! - escuchandose realmente preocupada, pero aun asi no tenia respuesta- ¡Fareeha! -La tomo de la muñeca- ¡Detente y hablame! ¿¡Que demonios ocurrio?!  
 **Fareeha:** ¡No quiero hablarte! ¡Dejame sola! ¡Quiero estar sola!

Fareeha levanto la voz, una voz autoritaria y unos ojos algo vacios estaban presentes. Mercy no queria alejarse, no queria irse, no podia, no toleraba no poder ayudar a alguien que necesitara ayuda, especialmente su amada Fareeha.

 **Angela:** ¡No, claramente no puedes estar sola! ¡Estas alterada, rompiendo cosas, diciendo groserias, tu no eres asi, Fareeha Amari! - la toma de las manos mirandola a los ojos con intension de no alejarse de ella-  
 **Fareeha:** ... - solo tomando las manos de Angela tambien, pero sin poder hablar-  
 **Angela:**...Yo te conozco desde niña, nunca estuviste en este estado...y algo terrible tuvo que haber sucedido para que actues de esta manera... -Hablando dulcemente con intension de calmarla- ...Hablame...tomemos algo e intenta calmarte un momento...

Pharah no hablaba, solo habia silencio. Angela intento abrazarla, pero Fareeha se alejo de ella con enojo.

 **Fareeha:** Voy a tomar un baño -Encerrandose en el tocador-  
 **Angela:**... Pharah...

* * *

Angela sentia el dolor de Fareeha, algo habia ocurrido, algo serio. El no saberlo o no poder hablarlo la hacia sentir mal, solo comenzo a preparar cafe, ambas lo necesitaban.  
Fareeha estaba en la bañera, con el agua caliente, muy caliente, pero sin quejarse. Pensaba con odio y rencor las palabras de su madre, Ana Amari. "¿Porque deberia perdonarla?¿Porque deberia disculparme? No puedo tolerar su rechazo por todo lo que hago, no puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que piensa...Le ha importado poco como me siento...Es una cretina" Penso Pharah furiosa en la bañera, con una mirada de rechazo hacia su madre, no queria volver a verla, no queria saber de ella, si a su madre no aceptaba su vida ¿Porque ella deberia aceptar la suya, aceptar sus mentiras y su rechazo?. Sin embargo, un toque en la puerta la hizo reaccionar.

 **Angela:**...Fareeha... Estas tardando mucho...¿Estas bien...o... necesitas ayuda?...  
 **Fareeha:** "Se preocupa demasiado por mi, incluso aunque actue tan mal con ella" -Penso sintiendose mal por haberle gritado y rechazado- Pasa, Angela.  
 **Angela:** ¿Segura?  
 **Fareeha:** Si, adelante.  
Angela: De acuerdo... -entra notando mucho vapor dentro del baño- ¡Fareeha, ten cuidado con bañarte con el agua tan caliente!  
 **Fareeha:** Lo siento, realmente no pense que estaba tan caliente, de hecho ni vi el vapor.  
 **Angela:** -Cierra la puerta y se sienta en una pequeña silla que tenian alli- ...-La mira en la bañera, sin poder evitar tener pensamientos pervertidos- "mein Gott...dass eine gute Körper" -pensando-  
 **Fareeha:** Lo siento, no debi gritarte, mis problemas no eran contigo -La mira a los ojos-  
 **Angela:** Oh Pharah, eres tan dulce, estaba muy preocupada, claro que te perdono, Meine Liebe -se levanta y la abraza-  
 **Fareeha:** A-Angela, te puedes mojar! -sonrojada dejandose hacer-  
 **Angela:** De hecho, si te sientes mal, puedo bañarme contigo y darte un masaje -le sonrie dulcemente mirandola con cariño-  
 **Fareeha:** -Sonriendo feliz- Me encantaria, ven aqui.

Angela empezo a desnudarse, Fareeha disfrutaba cada segundo en el que veia a su angel desvestirse ante ella, que lujo y que honor el ser la unica mujer en presenciar tal acto. Poco a Poco la Doctora Ziegler entro en la bañera, abrazando a su hermosa guerrera, mientras que esta le soltaba el cabello, comenzando a mojarlo y tocarlo.

 **Fareeha:** Me gusta verte con el cabello suelto, aun mas mojado -sonriendo-  
 **Angela:** A mi me gusta ver tu cuerpo fuera de su traje Raptora, aun mas mojado -rie picara-  
 **Fareeha:** Eres muy picara a veces -la abraza fuerte-  
 **Angela:** Lo se, pero creeme que esta actitud la empeze a tener cuando me enamore de ti -la abraza disfrutando el calor del agua y de su cuerpo contra el suyo-  
 **Fareeha:** Yo tambien empeze a actuar diferente cuando me enamore de ti. -la abraza con pasion y necesidad repentinamente- Te amo, Angela, cuando pienso en proteger a los debiles, de traer justicia a todos, la primer persona en la cual tengo en mente para seguir adelante es a ti. Nunca olvides eso, siempre estas conmigo.  
 **Angela:** Fareeha... -se aferra fuerte-Yo tambien te amo, me encanta cuando hablas asi de nosotras...pero...¿Me estas diciendo todo esto porque discutiste con Ana, verdad?  
Fareeha: Angela, hay veces que me gusta poder hablar de noso...pues si, discuti con ella...-admite molesta-

Mercy la abrazo fuerte y la beso en los labios con amor.

 **Angela:** ¿Que ocurrio?...  
 **Fareeha:** -estando en silencio de nuevo sin mirarla-  
 **Angela:**...¿Es por ..nosotras? ...  
 **Fareeha:** ...En parte si..pero...es que..rechaza todo de mi...-dice molesta- No acepta el camino que elegí, no acepta lo que hago, no acepta lo que quiero ¡Y tampoco acepta que te amo!  
 **Angela:** Fareeha, calmate.  
 **Fareeha:** ¡No puedo, me indigna! ¡Me lleno de odio! ¡finjio que estaba muerta todo este tiempo! ¡¿Y regresa diciéndome que solo estuve haciendo malas elecciones?! ¡Dime porque deberia de-

Angela la interrumpio, la beso con pasión, con lujuria. Ambas empezaron a acariciarse y a desearse. La ira iba desapareciendo, transformándose en amor. Finalmente, Pharah se calmo y Mercy le coloco un dedo en la boca para que no hable.

 **Angela:** Fareeha, escuchame, por favor -la mira a los ojos- Comprendo tu rencor, el reencuentro con tu madre no fue el mejor, pero debes admitir que ambas sabiamos que nuestra relacion podria ser bien vista, como mal vista. Tanto la edad como nuestro sexo nos pone en una posicion dificil... Pero ambas nos prometimos que lo afrontaríamos.  
 **Fareeha:**...-asiente con la cabeza aun teniendo el dedo de Mercy en su boca para que no hablara-  
 **Angela:** Ninguna de las dos penso que nos enamoraríamos, simplemente nuestra relacion florecio. A mi no me importa que tu madre no me acepte ahora. Eramos buenas amigas y confiaba en mi, me confio tu seguridad, porque Ana sabia que estarias feliz conmigo, solo que no espero que terminaramos como pareja... -Seria y algo temblorosa-  
 **Fareeha:** Angela...-la abraza- ...Entiendo lo que quieres decir, tienes razon, si mi madre no acepta lo que somos, no podemos obligarla...Pero no por ello dejaremos de estar juntas...Lamento mucho mi comportamiento...  
 **Angela:** Tranquila, Fareeha, yo te conozco, se que haras lo correcto. Eres adorable...-le moja el cabello con agua- ¡mein Gott, salgamos ya o se nos arrugara demasiado la piel!  
 **Fareeha:** Haha, esta bien - se pone de pie exhibiendo su tonificado cuerpo-

Fareeha se sentia increible, renovada, quizas Mercy habia usado medicina en ella, era un milagro como todo el odio y estres desaparecio en un instante.

 **Angela:** ¡Ich bin in der Valhalla! -dice mirandola de reojo demasiado exitada-  
 **Fareeha:** Aqui no es el Valhalla, es en otra parte de la casa -sonrie colocandose una toalla-  
 **Angela:** ¿Donde es? -hace lo mismo-  
 **Fareeha:** fi saririna -Dijo sonriendo alzandola en brazos-


	3. Solo unas niñas

**Solo unas niñas:**

Angela Ziegler y Pareeha Amari se conocian desde que eran pequeñas. Ambas no tenian amigas mujeres, siempre tenian muchos amigos masculinos, pero entre ellas habia un cariño especial. Ellas jugaban juntas, platicaban sobre sus sueños, Fareeha observaba a la joven Doctora trabajando y ayudando a los debiles heridos por las batallas, asi como Angela observaba los entrenamientos y combates diarios de Fareeha, notandola crecer cada dia mas. Almorzaban juntas, incluso dormian juntas algunas veces, Angela sentia demasiada ternura por la inocente y vivaz imagen de Fareeha Amari, asi como esta adoraba cada segundo de estar en compania de otra persona, teniendo mucho amor para dar, pero nadie quien lo recibiera, solo ella, solo Angela.  
Un dia, Fareeha estaba mirando el cielo desde el techo del edifcio de Overwatch, siempre la regañaban por estar alli ya quee era peligroso, pero siempre se escabullia para poder mirar mejor las aves volar. Por primera vez, pudo ver a Angela bajo su nombre clave "Mercy". Abrio grande los ojos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, realmente era un Angel, una salvadora, un persona que emanaba amor y proteccion. Fareeha sonreia feliz al verla de esa forma, su corazon latia rapido, tenia ganas de estar en el cielo junto a ella mas que nunca "Quiero volar asi de alto en el cielo, junto a Angela" Penso Fareeha, decidida a entrar a Overwatch.  
En la noche, ambas estaban cenando en el cuarto de Mercy, pero Fareeha obserbava con amor y admiracion a Angela, sintiendo algo diferente, distinto, estando feliz como nunca antes solo por estar junto a ella, comiendo ¿Porque se sentia asi?. Sonreia idiotizada por estar asi, entonces en un instante noto lo que le sucedia: "Oh...No...Me ¿enamore de...ella?..Pero..¿No esta mal? No se si esto esta bien...Ella es mas grande que yo, tiene otras responsabilidades, aparte de que Jack esta mucho tiempo con ella, no soy adulta, no estoy en Overwatch, me falta mucho por crecer ¿Que podria ofrecerle yo?...Solo soy...una niña" Pensando a la par que perdia el apetito. Angela lo noto, Fareeha estaba distante.

 **Angela:** Fareeha ¿Esta todo bien? No estas comiendo casi y -Dejo de hablar, habia notado una expresion de preocupacion y nervios en los ojos de la pequeña egipcia-  
 **Fareeha:** Si, si, estoy bien, solo que ya debo irme, mañana mi madre regresa de una mision y entrenaremos mucho -levantandose del asiento- Nos vemos -Llendo a la puerta con paso acelerado.  
 **Angela:** Espera, algo te ocurre ¿Te preocupa algo? -Levantandose tambien tomandola suavemente de su vestido para que se detuviera-  
 **Fareeha:** No puedo hablar de eso -La mira apenada- Pero estare bien, descuida -sonrie- Buenas noches, Doctora Ziegler -Dijo con una dulce voz llendose-  
 **Angela:** Buenas noches, die Kleine, estare aqui si me necesitas -Notandola muy diferente-

* * *

Angela no podia dormir, no encontraba el sueño, pensaba en ella, en la joven Fareeha. Teniendo investigaciones, teniendo que estar preparada para cualquier mision, podria tener mil cosas por hacer y Fareeha siempre estaria en su mente ante cualquier otra cosa o situacion. Adoraba estar a su lado, confiaba en ella como en ninguna otra persona. Compartieron tanto juntas que crearon un vinculo muy fuerte y lleno de amor, el cual era la preocupacion de la joven Doctora Ziegler, ya que comenzo a ver a la pequeña Fareeha de otra forma. "Y todos piensan que soy un angel...¿Como reaccionarian si supieran como amo a esta niña?..." Rodando por la cama, pensavita en lo que sentia y como no podia decir nada. Angela noto hace meses que se habia enamorado de Fareeha, que ahora tenia 12 años de edad, mientras que ella tenia 17.  
Habian crecido mucho juntas, pero todo este camino se transformo en algo mas, su amistad fue tan fuerte que se transformo en amor. ¿Pero que podian hacer? Eran solo unas niñas.

* * *

Seguian pasando semanas y ambas empezaron a distanciarse, ya no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, y cuando lo hacian, se sentia cierta amargura en el momento. Se sentian lijeramente vacias y solitarias, realmente se necesitaban mas de lo que creian. Llego un momento en el cual estaban en un limite, Angela comia cada vez menos, mientras que Fareeha no entrenaba con esfuerzo.  
Dio la casualidad que Fareeha se lastimo el brazo practicando con Ana, por lo cual la envieron a la enfermeria, alli estaba ella, sentada leyendo un libro, como un Angel, la Doctora Ziegler.

 **Fareeha:** H-Hola Doctora...  
 **Angela:** Fareeha... Hola -Sonrie dulcemente-  
 **Fareeha:** -Sonrie feliz de ver su sonrisa solo para ella- Me duele el brazo, quisiera que me lo revise...  
 **Angela:** ¡Oh, no, debes tener cuidado! Ven, pasa y sientate en la camilla  
 **Fareeha:** Si -Asiente con la cabeza y cierra la puerta llendose a sentar-  
 **Angela:** Es el derecho ¿No? -Lo toma y lo revisa, sin poder eviar disfrutar cada caricia de su piel-  
 **Fareeha:** Si...Auch...-Doliendole-  
 **Angela:** Esta desgarrado, te pondre un bendaje y luego te dare una guia para los cuidados que debes tener si quieres sanar rapido -Buscando gasas-  
 **Fareeha:** Esta bien, muchas gracias -Sonrie-

Un pequeño encuentro como este fue mas que suficiente para que se sintieran llenas de vida nuevamente. Sentian el dulce aroma de la otra, el tacto, el calor, las miradas, ambas tenian una genuina y sincera sonrisa de felicidad.

 **Angela:** Bien, ya esta -sonriendo mientras anudaba inclinada un pequeño yeso- Te dare uno medicamentos para controlar el dolor y recuerda ponerte hielo cada !...

Fareeha la interrumpio, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso apenas colocando sus labios sobre los de Angela ¡Esta niña es realmente valiente! Con su cuerpo tembloroso, lleno de nervios, tomo el valor suficiente como para besarla. El corazon de la Doctora Ziegler se le iba a salir del pecho, simplemente besando con la mayor delicadeza a Fareeha. Cada segundo se disfrutaba en pleno silencio, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas a la par que sus cuerpos temblaban. Finalmente se separaron con delicadeza, Fareeha miro sonrojada a Angela, mientras que esta se tocaba los labios procesando lo que habia sucedido.

 **Fareeha:** ...Cuando crezca entrare a Overwatch y volaremos juntas por el cielo... -Afirmo decidida la joven- Solo esperame ...

Angela abrazo fuerte a Fareeha.

 **Fareeha:** ¡Mi brazo!  
 **Angela:** ¡Oh mein Gott! ¡Entschuldigung!

Mas en calma abrazo nuevamente a Fareeha. La joven egipcia correspondia con cariño con uno de sus brazos, maravillada de poder sentir de nuevo ese amor tan celestial.

 **Fareeha:** ¿Vas a poder esperarme?  
 **Angela:** Claro que si -Sonriendo conmovida- Estare feliz de que vueles a mi lado.


	4. Una buena cerveza

**Una buena cerveza:**

Pharah terminaba de hacer la ronda de vigilancia en Helix Secutiry International, siempre era de las que se quedaban hasta tarde y aceptaba los turnos que otros no querian. Era refrescante ver a Fareeha vestida como una civil luego del trabajo. Una chaqueta, unos vaqueros azules y unos zapatos negros la hacian ver naturalmente bella, sin accesorios y con poco maquillaje. Pero no era la unica llegando tarde a su hogar. Cerca de la zona,salia del Laboratorio de IA la Doctora Angela, toda una muñeca de arriba a abajo: cabello brilloso rubio y ojos azules del mismo color del cielo, hace tiempo Fareeha habia notado que su belleza era sobrenatural. Pero la mujer egipcia no se quedaba atras, Angela la miraba de arriba a abajo cada vez que podia. Pharah era alta, atletica, con una piel morena la cual iba acompañada en su rostro un sensual tatuaje de Horus en su ojo derecho, que practicamente obligaba a cualquiera verla a los ojos.  
Ambas se encontraron en la esquina de una calle, ya eran las 1:30 a.m.

 **Mercy:** Hola, Pharah, no esperaba verte hasta tan tarde hoy -sonriendole  
 **Pharah:** Buenas noches, Doctora, tampoco esperaba verla ¿Tuvo mucho trabajo hoy?  
 **Mercy:** Si, admito que si. Parece que tu tambien -La mira de reojo notando su atuendo casual, el cual le aparecia muy sexy- Oh ,te ves preciosa vestida asi, Fareeha -Le acaricia la mejilla en la cual tenia el tatuaje de Horus- Hace que tu tatuaje sea muy llamativo.  
 **Pharah:** Muchisimas gracias, pero realmente no me esfuerzo mucho por elejir mi ropa -Rie levemente con algo de verguenza- Pero usted si que se ve hermosa, me encanta como se lucen sus piernas con esa falda.  
 **Mercy:** Oh Pharah, haha -Sonrie impresionada y algo picara de su halago-  
 **Pharah:** Es la verdad, Doctora... -Se rasca el cuello algo nerviosa-  
 **Mercy:** No tienes porque llamarme Doctora, solo dime Angela como siempre .  
 **Pharah:** Lo siento, asi como te llamo Angela, tambien tome la costumbre de decirte Doctora -Rie- Bien, vamonos, sino se hara mas tarde

Ambas caminaron juntas en la noche, hablaron de su dia, como pasaron la semana, entre otros temas. Pero Angela vio un bar que estaba abierto y para variar tuvo una idea.

 **Mercy:** Mira. Hay un bar abierto. Te invito un trago ¿Quieres?

Normalmente Fareeha no aceptaría ya que siempre a sido la "Soldada perfecta".Pero con los ojos y la sonrisa que Angela le brindaba era imposible negarse.

 **Pharah:** Claro, hace tiempo no voy a un bar, seria buena idea descansar un poco.

Ambas entraron al elegante bar. Habia muy pocas personas, leve música suave y un tono de luz muy cobrizo. Era un sitio para relajarse. Se sentaron juntas al fondo del lugar y pidieron un par de cervezas alemanas. Las dos bebieron gustosas, hace tiempo no consumían alcohol.

 **Angela:** ¡Himmlisch! -Relamiendose los labios- ¡esta tan fria! ¡La temperatura perfecta!  
 **Fareeha:** -Notando el gesto de sus labios luego de tambien probar la cerveza- Si, en verdad es deliciosa. Siempre oi de la buena reputacion de la cerveza alemana -Sonriendole-  
 **Angela:** "Aw que dulce" -Pensando al ver su sonrisa, bebiendo otro trago- Hacia meses no bebia, Reinhardt fue la ultima persona con la que bebi ¿Y tu?  
 **Fareeha:** ¿Acaso fue la misma noche que Reinhardt, Tracer y tu fueron al Karaoke y cantaron a todo pulmon canciones de David Hasseholf?  
 **Angela:** ¡¿Lena te conto?!  
 **Fareeha:** No -Bebe cerveza- Symmetra me conto.  
 **Angela:** Dios...Lena habla y habla a veces... -Con verguenza se sonroja- En fin, dime ¿hace cuanto que no bebes?  
 **Fareeha:** -Bebe un gran trago- Hace 5 años.  
 **Angela:** ¿En verdad? ¿Y porque? -Impactada-  
 **Fareeha:** Admito que me apenaba beber al ser soldado. No creo que sea bien visto, tampoco bebi durante el primer año que estuve en HSI, no queria dar una imagen negativa  
 **Angela:** "Mein Gott...que sexy" -Penso reaccionando a penas- O-Oh entiendo, eres muy reservada, Fareeha -Sonriendo algo seductora mientras tocaba uno de sus mechones de cabello-

Toda la noche iba bien, reían y hablaban de miles de cosas, ambas estaban mas que felices de pasar tan buen momento, pero ni habían notado que Fareeha habia tomado dos botellas y Angela habia tomado 4, el alcohol empezó a surgir efecto en la Doctora, mientras que Fareeha aun seguia intacta (Aunque ironicamente ,todo indicaba que seria al revez, que locura).

 **Angela:** ¿Sabes lo dificil que es darle apoyo a todos esos idiotas en el campo de batalla?... -mirando molesta a Fareeha con sus mejillas levemente rojas- ¡No huyan de mi o vayan a buscar Kills si estoy tratando de curarlos, imbéciles!  
 **Fareeha:** Si...Si... Todos somos unos idiotas... -Bebiendo levemente solo siguiéndole la corriente-  
 **Angela:** -bebiendo otro trago- ¡¿Que no saben cual es el objetivo de la misión?! ¡Solo deben ir al punto acordado! ¡Los revivo para que sigan cometiendo el mismo ridículo error!  
 **Fareeha:** Si...Estamos en deuda contigo...  
 **Angela:** Por cierto...Pharah... Siempre te ves linda cuando haces explotar personas...-Le acaricia su brazo seductora-  
 **Fareeha:** Angela...Esta muy ebria, trata de controlarte...-Mirandola seria-  
 **Angela:** ¿Puedo ver tu cohete? ¿Eh?  
 **Fareeha:** Muy bien Doctora, vamos a casa, esta muy ebria -Levanta la mano pidiendo la cuenta.  
 **Angela:** No, aun no, Fareeha, justo nos estábamos conociendo tan bien..-Toma su mano- Encuentro tu actitud correcta y aburrida tan sexy... -Sonriendo roja de tanto alcohol-  
 **Fareeha:** Gracias...Supongo... -Paga la cuenta y se levanta tomándola de la mano- Va monos ya, son como las 3 a.m y estas terrible.  
 **Angela:** ¡No, aun no! ¡Los heroes nunca mueren! -Gritando-  
 **Fareeha:** Si, si, lo se, los heroes nunca mueren...

* * *

Fareeha levanto a Angela y salieron del luegar. Durante todo el camino, Angela no dejaba de decir incoherencias o frases en aleman que no podia comprender. Aunque Pharah no habia bebido tanto comenzo a ver el camino borroso, pero ya estaba tan cerca del hogar de Mercy, no podia caerse ahora.

 **Fareeha:** Estoy mareada...Demonios... -Ya estando en la puerta del hogar de Angela- Mercy...¿Donde tienes las llaves? -bajándola suavemente al suelo-  
 **Angela:** ¿Estas? -Mostrandole su juego de llaves toda roja como un tomate mientras reia un poco- Adelante...tómalas...-Se las guarda en su escote, en medio de sus pechos-  
 **Fareeha:** Ah...Por el amor de Ra... ¡Angela! ¡Solo dámelas! -Roja de vergüenza-  
 **Angela:** No te las daré, puedes tomarlas tu misma ¿Que no eres una de las soldadas mas valientes? -La abraza colocando sus brazos detras de su cuello- ..No hay nadie...No nos veran...-susurra -

No habia otra opcion, con su mano temblorosa, Pharah saco las llaves que estaban en medio de los pechos de Angela, la cual sonreia victoriosa y estimulada de su tacto.  
Fareeha no dijo ni hizo nada, solo uso la llave, entraron a la casa y guio a Angela a su cama.

 **Fareeha:** Angela, mirame, estas muy ebria, duermete y trata de descamzar todo lo que puedas -Tomandola de las mejillas y mirandola a los ojos para que le preste toda la atencion posible-  
 **Angela:** ... Pharah... -Intentando besarla- ...amm...  
 **Fareeha:** ¡No, no quiero que me beses! ¡Quiero que te duermas! -Se aleja de ella-  
 **Angela:** Pero yo si quiero besarte -Se acerca a ella y la abraza aferrandose- Hueles tan bien... Me encanta tu calor...Fareeha..  
 **Fareeha:** An...ge..la... No me hagas esto... -Sin animarse a corresponder el abrazo- No eres consciente de lo que haces... Te puedes arrepentir...Vas a cometer un gran error.  
 **Angela:** Perfecto..No seria la primera vez que me arrepiento de algo, Fareeha -Sonriendole sin dejar de abrazarla fuerte- Si voy a hacer un error, entonces eres el error mas hermoso de todos...

Angela beso apasionada a Pharah, con mucha mucha necesidad. Su lengua lujuriosa invadia la boca de Fareeha con anciedad y placer, sin dejar de aferrarse a ella. Pharah no resistio mas tiempo, termino abrazandola y besandola. Luego del beso comenzaron los toqueteos, los rasguños, los susurros, ya no habia retorno, se recostaron en la cama comenzando a quitarse la ropa asi como comenzaron a hacer el amor.

* * *

Ya se habia hecho de mañana, sus ropas cubrian todo el suelo del cuarto, Fareeha roncaba agotada mientras Angela la abrazaba. Las dos estaban completamente despeinadas y con ojeras.  
Comenzó a sonar el despertador, asustada Angela se levanto bruscamente, apenas teniendo conciencia para apagarlo. Con dolor se tomo de la cabeza, miro levemente todo a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se incrusto en la imagen desnuda de Fareeha. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la verguenza y la sorpresa de ver tal imagen, se llevo la mano a la boca pero sin dejar de mirarla en ningun momento.

"...¿Todo esto paso por solo una cerveza?...Pharah tiene razon, la cerveza alemana tiene muy buena reputacion..." Penso la hermosa Doctora. Acaricio el cabello de la joven Egipcia y la beso en la frente para acostarse otra vez a su lado. Queria aprovechar la paz y el amor de Pharah, antes de que despierte y pierda la cabeza por lo que habian hecho.


	5. Buscando una vida mejor

**Buscando una vida mejor:**

Estaba tan nerviosa, como nunca antes en toda mi vida. Mis manos temblaban a la par que mi corazón latía descontrolado, Angela me tomo de la mano con calma mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaba mi madre. Me susurraba dulcemente con una sonrisa que todo estaría bien, pero era inútil, yo solo sonreía en silencio, mirando completamente enamorada el rostro de Mercy.  
Llegamos al Templo de Anubis, a lo lejos notaba la figura de mi madre. Mi cuerpo se tenso y aferre con miedo y necesidad mi mano a la de Angela, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Agache la mirada y antes de comenzar a hablar la vi a los ojos con mucha inseguridad, jamás me había sucedido, jamás mi rostro demostró inseguridad, ella lo noto y con una expresión de preocupación beso mi mano temblorosa.

 **Angela:** Phara, si no estas segura, no tienes porque hacerlo ahora, podemos esperar.  
 **Fareeha:** No, esto lo hemos pospuesto y evitado durante años, es algo que debo hacer... -Besando la mejilla de Mercy-...Sin importar la respuesta, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran jamás...Te amo, Angela.  
 **Angela:** Lo se, yo también te amo, Fareeha -Dándole un beso en los labios con suavidad-  
 **Fareeha:** Déjame esto a mi, no digas nada, por favor... -Mirandola seria-  
 **Angela:** Esta bien -Acariciandole la mejilla- Yo estare a tu lado, apoyándote, como siempre -Sonriendole-  
 **Fareeha:** Muchísimas gracias, Angela.

Tome aire al mismo tiempo que mire al frente, comenze a caminar sin soltar la mano de Angela, prometiéndome no retroceder, ni mirar atras. Finalmente estaba frente a mi madre, la cual me miro preocupada, se habia dado cuenta rapidamente que no estaba en mi mejor momento pero aun asi Mercy realizaba una dulce sonrisa. Adoraba demasiado a esa mujer, siempre mantenia la calma mejor que cualquier otra persona.

 **Fareeha:** Madre...

* * *

Ana Amari miro a las dos mujeres tomadas de las manos, ella no era ninguna ingenua, ella sabia hace años que habia una relacion muy diferente a la de una amistad entre su hija Fareeha y su buena amiga Angela, pero fue algo revolucionario verlas tan juntas y de forma tan libre.  
Escucho la voz de su hija con preocupacion. Fareeha tenia miedo y nervios, ella no era asi, nunca vio esa mirada en ella, mientras tanto, Angela solo observaba tranquila y en silencio con una sonrisa. No era algo nuevo, Mercy siempre demostraba sus emociones, ella estaba feliz por lo que estaba ocurriendo, por el esfuerzo y el acto que Fareeha estaba haciendo, aun asi se notaban sus mejillas levemente rojas de verguenza.

 **Fareeha:** -Comenzando a tener sus mejillas mas roja- ...Algo importante sucede -Hablando con dificultad- Yo... Fareeha... -Tragando saliva a la par que temblaba-

Angela lo noto, preocupada por ella aferro un poco su mano a la suya, intentando darle todo el apoyo del mundo. La mano de Pharah temblaba y sudaba como nunca antes.

 **Fareeha:** -Temblandole el cuerpo, sintiendo que se desmayaria en cualquier momento- Quiero ofrecerle a ... Angela Ziegler...la mayor...seguridad ... y la...mejor ..calidad...d-de...vida...-Cerrando los ojos con miedo- ...Haciendola...mi...e-espo...

Fareeha estaba en su limite. Tensa, nerviosa, timida, se sentia perdida. Sin embargo, una mano amorosa se poso en su hombro.

 **Ana:** Fareeha...  
 **Fareeha:** -Con sorpresa la miro, pero no dijo nada-  
 **Ana:** -Sonriendo ante la dulce imagen que otorgaba su hija, hace años no veia esa inocencia en ella- Tranquila, esta bien, lo entiendo.

La joven egipcia se quedo impactada, Angela sonrio feliz a la par que Ana respondio la sonrisa.  
Fareeha apenas recuperaba el color de su piel, su madre rio un poco.

 **Ana:** Calma, Fareeha, se lo dificil que habra sido todo esto, pero descuida, comprendo tu felicidad, y tu sabes la vida que yo queria para ti. -Sonriendo luego mira a Angela- Y en cuanto a ti, Angela, en todo este tiempo te has hecho cargo de Pharah, puedo entender que ambas se hayan cogido mas cariño..o mejor dicho...mas amor.  
 **Angela:** -Sonriendo feliz- Asi es, Fareeha y yo nos hemos entendido y tomado mucho amor, ambas somos muy feliz estando juntas...-besando a Pharah en la mejilla- ¿Verdad, Pharah?  
 **Fareeha:**...Estoy... deshidratada...  
 **Ana:** Mejor vamos por un poco de te, tenemos mucho de que hablar.  
 **Angela:** Si, es cierto, vamos, Fareeha, ya todo esta bien. -Riendo un poco-

* * *

Las tres fueron a una pequeña y hogareña cafeteria. Ana pidio un te, mientras que Angela y Pharah ordenaron cafe. Pharah estaba bebiendo un poco de cafe cuando veia la imagen de su madre y su futura esposa hablando, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida, estaba tan feliz de ver tal momento, de sentirlo, de vivirlo, incluso lo habia soñado varias veces. Que al fin tal situacion se presentara fue algo sumamente maravilloso y satisfactorio.

 **Ana:** Por cierto, hay algo que me tiene sumamente preocupada y me gustaria que me afirmen que tienen alguna idea o solucion... -Bebiendo te-  
 **Fareeha y Angela:** -Mirandose ambas sin comprender su duda-  
 **Ana:** Fareeha, los Amari provenimos de una larga linea de soldados, y eso tambien lo has sabido, Angela -En calma secandose la boca con una servilleta- Por esa razon necesito que me prometan que tendran hijos que puedan seguir con esa tradicion.  
 **Angela:** Oh meine gott -Toda roja llevandose la mano a la boca-  
 **Fareeha:** ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos casado! ¿Ya nos estas pidiendo familia? -Algo exaltada- ¡N-no podemos darte una respuesta ahora, eso se vera mas adelante, madre, aun estamos buscando un hogar en donde empezar con todo esto!  
 **Ana:** De hecho, es la mejor respuesta que pueden darme -Sonriendo-  
 **Fareeha:** ¿En verdad? ...  
 **Ana:** Asi es, me hace feliz que planeen una nueva vida juntas, buscando crecer y cambiar sus vidas actuales. Siempre soñe con la mejor vida para ti, Fareeha, que elijas empezar una familia es lo mejor que puedes hacer. -Sonriendoles- Asi que gracias, Angela, imagino que Fareeha tuvo el mayor cambio en su actitud porque te conocio y recibio tus influencias.  
 **Angela:** Oh de nada, Ana, Fareeha es una gran mujer, se nota demasiado que es tu hija. -Sonriendo-  
 **Fareeha:** Hablan como si no fuera capaz de hacer algo por mi misma...  
 **Angela:** Eso no es cierto, fuiste tu la que me dijo que me amaba y querías estar a mi lado.  
 **Fareeha:** NNhh... no me referia a eso...Angela... -Toda roja de vergüenza-  
 **Angela:** Haha -Riendo-  
 **Ana:** A mi no me engañas, Fareeha, de no ser por Angela no abrías sentado cabeza con nadie, eres igual de cabeza dura que yo en cuanto a lo que tiene que ver con el campo de batalla -Bebiendo te-  
 **Fareeha:** ... -Avergonzada ya que era verdad- ... Protejo a los inocentes y traigo justicia, hago mi trabajo...

Luego de haber platicado un poco, salieron del cafe y se despidieron. Ana abrazo a Angela y Fareeha con amor, deseándoles una vida feliz y tambien dijo que estaria esperando la respuesta a si tendrian hijos. Fareeha solto aire y abrazo a Angela, mientras que esta solo acaricio el cabello oscuro de la ya calmada egipcia.

 **Angela:** Parecia que caerias inconciente, pense que tendria que hacerte primeros auxilios o RCP -sonriendole-  
 **Fareeha: A** dmito que tambien lo pense, me siento tan avergonzada, mis nervios me consumieron -Le acaricia la mejilla- Pero estoy realmente feliz de haberlo dicho  
 **Angela:** Yo tambien me encuentro muy feliz ¿Que tal si vamos a mi casa a celebrar? -Abrazandola de la cintura-  
 **Fareeha:** Si, me encantaria, tengo mucho sueño. -Sonriendo bosteza-  
 **Angela:** ¿En verdad? Pero bebiste cafe, aunque puede ser que estes agotada por la situacion.  
 **Fareeha:** ...Ahhh...de hecho...quiero dormir...un...poco... ahh -Se duerme colocando su peso sobre Mercy- Zzz... zzz...  
 **Angela:** ¡A-Ah, F-Fareeha! ¡E-eres muy alta, despierta! -Como podia sostenia a Pharah-

...

 **Ana:** -A lo lejos con su rifle habiendo disparado un pequeño dardo para domir- Creo que la justicia necesita una siesta...-Preparandose otro te-


	6. Nunca me abandones

**Nunca me abandones:**

Cuando era solo una niña sufrí la tragedia de haber perdido a mis padres. Ese suceso cambio mi vida para siempre, desde aquel momento quise salvar a cualquier ser humano de ese temprano destino así como quise salvar a cualquier niño de perder a los suyos.  
Aunque haya crecido, siempre sentí el dolor y la tristeza de esa perdida, cuando visito sus tumbas siempre lloro, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, parezco nunca crecer... No tengo remedio.  
Fui a verlos al Cementerio de Fluntern en Zurich, mi ciudad natal. Lloraba cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. Me sentía tan débil e indefensa, los extrañaba demasiado. Quería que estuvieran conmigo para siempre, para verme crecer, para poder darles nietos, para que podamos ser una familia llena de amor.  
Para mi sorpresa, había otra persona detrás de mi, estaba allí hace varios minutos pero yo tarde en notar su presencia, mi llanto me mantenía alejada de la realidad. Fue cuando escuche la profunda y seria voz de Fareeha que reaccione y volví al mundo.

 **Fareeha:**...Detesto que vengas sola aquí...-mirando con pena el llanto de Angela-  
 **Angela:** -Secando sus lagrimas costandole hablar- No tenias...por que venir... Estoy bien...  
 **Fareeha:**...No, no lo estas...-Notandola muy triste-

Otra vez había silencio, otra vez volvía a llorar. Quería que mis padres vieran en lo que me convertí, lo alta que me he puesto, que conocieran a tantas personas, sobre todo a Fareeha. Ellos se sentirían felices de saber lo feliz que soy y la hermosa vida que llevo con ella, me gustaría que nos vean, que me vean, que me abrazen...  
Empece a llorar mas de la cuenta ahogada en mis pensamientos, sentía dolor en el pecho, Fareeha percibió que no estaba en buen estado, me dio un abrazo el cual correspondí con necesidad. De hecho llore aun mas, me aferre a su pecho y desahogue mis penas en ese horrible e infantil llanto.

 **Angela:** Nhh...Mama...nnhg...Papa...mmh ...Ich vermisse... die beiden..

* * *

Pharah no podía hacer mucho, solo la abrazaba con fuerza y con sobre protección. Uno de sus brazos en su espalda y el otro en su cabeza, aferrandola a ella con intensidad.  
Oir llorar a Angela era la mayor tortura que podía existir, no imporaba en cuantas batallas o a cuantos haya herido, el ser soldado te hacia prepararte para lo peor, pero Fareeha jamas había sentido peor experiencia que la de oír llorar a Angela Ziegler.

 **Fareeha:** Calma... estoy aquí para ti...

* * *

Seguí llorando hasta que pude sentir lo fría que Fareeha estaba, es un cambio climático grande pasar de Egipto a Suiza, apreciaba hasta donde estaba dispuesta a viajar solo por mi. Poco a poco me calme, sentía su preocupacion asi como su amor. La vi a los ojos con verguenza y pena, ella simplemente seco mis lagrimas y me volvio a abrazar. Por fuera siempre era tan seria, pero por dentro habia una mujer tan dulce.  
Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y retome calor pese al cuerpo frio de Pharah, me acurruque mas en calma apreciando cada segundo de su presencia.  
Pero ella también corría peligro de morir en batallas, el miedo me invadió, nuevamente mi cuerpo se quedo helado y solo la abraze con mucha ansiedad.

 **Angela:** Fareeha... -hablando en voz baja- Necesito que me prometas algo, por favor, sin importar lo que suceda, no te atrevas a morir...Y si lo llegas a hacer, juro que voy a encontrar la forma de traerte de nuevo, nunca me abandones...¿Me oiste?...  
 **Fareeha:** Por supuesto que te oi, no planeaba hacerlo, créeme que no hacia falta que me lo pidieras. -Aferrando su frente a la suya cerrando los ojos-  
 **Angela:** ..Estas tan fría... No tenias porque venir...  
 **Fareeha:** En realidad, si tenia que... Anoche no pude dormir ni un poco, tenia el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien contigo...  
 **Angela:** Mira que cosas, la mas pequeña preocupándose por la mayor, sabiendo que la mayor es una llorona...-Apenada-  
 **Fareeha:** Yo amo como eres, Angela...Llena de amor y bondad, tan pura y dulce. Que llores por esto es algo normal y demuestra lo mucho que amas a tu familia... Eres un verdadero angel...Porque eres muy inocente, y justamente por esa razón, debo protegerte.

Sonreí conmovida por esa palabras, realmente Pharah era la unica que podia hacerme sentir mejor. Me coloque en puntas de pie y la bese en los labios con mucho amor, me dio ternura como su cuerpo retomo calor al sentir mi boca. Me tomo de las mejillas apresionando mas mi cuerpo contra el suyo asi como nuestros labios se disfrutaban en perfecta harmonia.

 **Fareeha:** ¿Te sientes mejor?  
 **Angela:** Si, muchas gracias, en serio.  
 **Fareeha:** No hay de que -Sonriendo- Creeme que ellos están felices por ti, te hiciste una mujer increíble.  
 **Angela:** Si, eres muy dulce por decir eso. -Sonriendole- Estas muy fria ¿Vamos al hotel y bebemos algo caliente?  
 **Fareeha:** ¿No quieres quedarte un poco mas?  
 **Angela:** No, ya me hace mas que feliz haber estado sonriendo frente a ellos en esta situación.  
 **Fareeha:** De acuerdo, vamos entonces, hace demasiado frio.

Pharah comenzó a caminar, poco a poco la seguí hasta que tome su mano, se sonrojo pero no dijo ni hizo nada, solo se aferro y miro al frente. Sonrei completamente enamorada, quizas mis padres ya no estaban conmigo, pero Fareeha si.  
Si estoy con ella puedo superar cualquier conflicto o adversidad, ambas protegeremos a los inocentes y mantendremos los cielos despejados.

 **Angela:** Te amo, Fareeha...


	7. Prohibido tocar

**Prohibido tocar:**

Era una tarde tranquila en el punto de base Grand Mesa, no habia mucho por hacer, asi que muchos heroes estaban realmente aburridos, sin embargo, Tracer aprovecho para hablar un poco con Mercy, su doctora favorita, que se encontraba en la sala de emergencias.

 **Tracer:** Yoo-Hoo cariño! Hola! ¡Te traje algo! -Le da una taza de cafe-  
 **Mercy:** Oh, eres muy amable, Lena, no tenias porque, gracias -Sonriendo lo toma-  
 **Tracer:** Estoy tan aburrida, no hay nada que hacer aqui -Bebiendo una lata de bebida energetica-  
 **Mercy:** -Se acerca a la ventana mirando el paisaje- Oh pero el dia es precioso, puedes ir a vigilar afuera y caminar un poco. Aparte hoy nos dejaran irnos temprano -Bebe cafe-  
 **Tracer:** ¡Woo-Hoo! ¡Si! -Feliz- ¿Que haras si sales temprano?  
 **Mercy:** No lo se, supongo que podria ir a -

Pero la sonrisa de Mercy se esfumo cuando por la ventana noto a Symmetra demasiado amistosa y demasiado cerca de Pharah. Ambas platicaban en calma, riendo un poco. Tracer rapidamente noto eso y a gran velocidad aparecio junto a Mercy, intentando descubrir que miraba tan indignada.

 **Tracer:** Tss ¿Que estas mirando? -Mirando para muchas direcciones en la venta-  
 **Mercy:** Alli, Symmetra...-Extrañada alzando la ceja-  
 **Tracer:** Wow, esta hablando con Pharah, no sabia que eran amigas.

* * *

Mientras tanto las dos jovenes de piel morena pasaban un muy agradable momento. Pero ante los ojos de Mercy era mucho mas que eso.

 **Symmetra:** ¿Porque no tienes el tatuaje de Horus en ambos ojos? -Curiosa mirandole el rostro-  
 **Pharah:** Es que no quedaria bien, la gracia es que justamente este en un solo ojo. Yo lo tengo en el ojo derecho ya que mi madre lo tiene en el izquierdo.  
 **Symmetra:** Es que creo que se veria mucho mejor si ambos ojos fueran iguales -Le toca suavemente la piel donde tenia el tatuaje-  
 **Pharah:** ¿En verdad lo crees? Yo creo que me veo bien tal como estoy.

Por primera vez en la vida, Angela sentia un disgusto enorme hacia otra persona, aun peor hacia un camarada. Sentia un fuego en su interior, un malestar en el estomago, odiando ver como la mano de otra mujer que no era ella tocaba el rostro de Fareeha. Clavaba con desesperacion sus uñas en la taza mientras pensaba furiosa "NO...LA...TOQUES...".

 **Tracer:** No sabia que Satya podia ser tan cercana con la gente, siempre se ve algo solitaria ¿no crees? Aunque si lo piensas bien Pharah tambien es algo distanciada, al estilo "Soy demasiado profesional como para divertirme" ¡Haha! -Divertida hasta que noto como Mercy clavaba sus uñas en la taza- Ahh ¿A-Angela? ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Tss , hey, tierra a Mercy! ¿Me oyes?

Ironicamente, Angela no podia hacer mucho ya que no habia confesado sus sentimientos por Fareeha, pero aun asi, era obvio que habia amor entre ambas solo hacia falta que alguna diera un paso importante. El problema es que Pharah jamas lo haria ya que es siempre perfecta, el soldado perfecto, la heroina perfecta que no tiene vida personal por su trabajo y deber. Aun asi, eso no quitaba que Mercy estuviera profundamente celosa.

* * *

 **Pharah:** He oido que eres muy buena bailarina.  
 **Symmetra:** Si, lo soy, me gusta mucho bailar.  
 **Pharah:** Que envidia, yo admito que soy muy mala, a veces creo que la armadura me hace sentirme como un verdadero robot.  
 **Symmetra:** Jaja, no digas eso, yo podria enseñarte, eres muy alta lo que significa que tus piernas son largas, eso da mucha ventaja a la hora de bailar. -Mira su cuerpo de reojo- Se ve que tienes un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, que intrigante...  
 **Pharah:** -Sintiendose muy examinada, algo incomoda ya que solo Mercy analizaba su cuerpo-

Tracer podia escuchar la respiracion endiablada de Angela, se rasco la cabeza pensando que hacer para calmarla, aunque no podia saber porque le molestaba tanto.

 **Tracer:** Emmm, A-Angela, si te molesta tanto ve y diles que no hablen.  
 **Mercy:** ¿Porque la esta mirando tanto? ¿Que tiene de especial Pharah? -Molesta-  
 **Tracer:** Un momento -Sonriendo grande- ¿Estas celosa de que Pharah este tan cerca de Symmetra?  
 **Mercy:** N-no, claro que no. -Reacciona y bebe cafe- ...Solo me soprende lo cerca que Symmetra esta de Pharah...  
 **Tracer:** Oye, anda, ve y dile que se aleje de tu chica -Codeandola- ¡Vamos, muestra tu actitud de heroina!  
 **Mercy:** ¡Lena, por favor! -Sonrojada- ¡No puedo decirle a Pharah que hacer!  
 **Tracer:** ¿Pero y a Symmetra? - Sonriendo-  
 **Mercy:** ...Es que...Yo...No creo que ¡¿Tracer?! -Notando que ya no estaba- ... Oh No.. no no no...

Tracer habia ido a donde estaban Pharah y Symmetra para detener la conversacion, Mercy nego con la cabeza y rapidamente se dirigio alli tambien "¿Porque todos hacen lo que quieren?" Penso .

 **Tracer:** ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Como estas, cariño? -Hablandole a Symmetra-  
 **Symmetra:** Hola, Tracer, bien, Pharah y yo hablabamos sobre el baile, quizas le enseñe a bailar -Sonriendo en calma-  
 **Pharah:** -Algo apenada se sonroja-  
 **Tracer:** Mmm mejor deberias bailar conmigo por que a Ange-  
 **Mercy:** ¡Lena! -Llegando molesta-  
 **Tracer:** ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Como estas? -Rie haciendose la tonta-  
 **Mercy:** ... Bien -Se limita a decirle con una mirada de regaño para luego dirigir su mirada a Symmetra y Pharah-  
 **Symmetra:** Hola, Doctora.  
 **Pharah:** Hola, Mercy.  
 **Mercy:** Hola, Pharah... Necesito decirte algo...  
 **Tracer:** Oh... - intrigada sonriendo-  
 **Pharah:** ¿Que ocurre? -Sonriendole-  
 **Mercy:** No creo que debas... Es decir, no deberias de estar... -Apenada- ...  
 **Symmetra:** Doctora ¿Se siente bien?  
 **Mercy:** ¡Deja de tocar a Fareeha! -Le dijo alterada de repente a Symmetra-

Todas se quedaron en silencio sorprendidas de escuchar a Angela levantar la voz, Pharah se sonrojo levemente mas sorprendida que las demas, mientras que Symmetra la observo con confusion.

 **Symmetra:** -Analizando a Angela- Que interesante, no toleras que otra persona toque a Fareeha, si logras organizar bien tus sentimientos podrias darte cuenta de que sientes amor por ell-  
 **Tracer:** ¡Symmetra, Winston dice que se han desacomodado los cuadros del salon principal, ayudame a acomodarlos simetricamente! -La toma de la muñeca para que dejara a Mercy y Pharah solas- Cielos, Satya, para ser tan inteligente eres muy despistada para algunas cosas.  
 **Pharah:** esta situacion es muy extraña -Mira a Angela-

* * *

Finalmente solo quedaron solas Mercy y Pharah, la delicada doctora sintio mucha verguenza por lo que habia pasado.

 **Mercy:** Lo siento... -Toda roja-  
 **Pharah:** ¿Porque? No has hecho nada, Angela. Solo quizas deberias disculparte con Satya por gritarle...  
 **Mercy:** -molesta nuevamente- ¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto Symmetra?  
 **Pharah:** ¿Desde cuando estas tan diferente? Tu no eres asi, Angela -Molesta-  
 **Mercy:** ... -Fareeha tenia razon, ella estaba muy diferente- He estado diferente...desde que te conoci...  
 **Pharah:** Ah ¿Que quieres decir?

Angela miro a Pharah con nervios, esa hermosa cara de inocencia asi como llena de rudeza, era tan linda y tan sexy a la vez. Tomo valor asi como tomo aire, se acerco a Fareeha y en puntas de pie se atrevio a besar su mejilla, el rostro de la egipcia se puso completamente rojo al sentir los suaves labios de Mercy en su piel. Con verguenza y sonrojo se miraron mientras habia un silencio tierno.

 **Mercy:** A eso me refiero...Fareeha...Hace años que yo no te miro con los ojos de una amiga...Te percibo de otra manera..mucho mas especial...-Llena de nervios y verguenza- Pero se que nuestro trabajo nos pone muchas limitaciones, sobre todo tu, siendo una jefa de segur-

La joven soldado se atrevio a acercarse a Mercy para inclinarse y juntar con mucha suavidad sus labios. La hermosa alemana abrio grande los ojos, quedando petrificada de que Pharah haya tenido el valor de besarla "Meine Gott...su boca..." penso cayendo rendida ante su beso.  
Fareeha se separo roja, se coloco su casco y se alejo a paso acelerado.

 **Pharah:** ¡Debo volar...como un egipcio...nos vemos mas tarde! -llena de verguenza se va volando-  
 **Mercy:** ...Ah... -Toda roja impresionada de lo que habia pasado sonrie mirandola volar- ...Nos vemos mas tarde, Pharah...

Lo que no sabian, es que tanto Tracer como Symmetra habian visto toda la escena. Satya se encontraba soprendida e increiblemente curiosa entre como dos mujeres podian tener una relacion tan profunda mientras que Lena se la paso sacando fotos del encuentro completamente enloquecida.

 **Tracer:** ¡Eso es! ¡Yeah! ¡Sabia que Angela podia! -Animada-  
 **Symmetra:** Despues de este pequeño caos, lograron traer orden, que maravilla -Sonriendo-  
Aunque creo que Angela me debe una disculpa.  
 **Tracer:** ¡Haha!


	8. Chequeo Medico

NOTA: El siguiente corto es M, ya que tiene escenas de sexo, si no te agrada puedes omitirlo.

* * *

 **Chequeo medico:**

La joven Fareeha Amari apenas había empezado su trabajo de guardia en Helix Security Sistem, era un trabajo algo duro pero valía la pena para traer paz y justicia a Egipto.  
Entrenaba constantemente asi como llevaba una alimentacion balanceada y saludable para mantener su excepcional físico de guerrera. Un cuerpo completamente tonificado y bien formado, era un cuerpo que podía impresionar a los hombres y maravillar a las mujeres.  
Pero este cuerpo se mantenía en buen estado también gracias a su doctora: Angela Ziegler, una hermosa mujer de Suiza que se encargo de su salud desde que era una niña, la ayudo con su desarrollo y su entrenamiento para poder lograr el admirable cuerpo que tiene hoy en dia.  
La Doctora habia notado como la maravillosa pubertad habia afectado a Fareeha, transformando a la inocente e infantil niña que soñaba con volar en una hermosa y potente mujer que hoy en dia podia detener a todo un grupo de vandidos ella sola, pero esta relacion no era simplemente de doctora y paciente...Por supuesto que no...

* * *

Fareeha fue a su chequeo medico personal en la tarde, el cual realizaba cada dos semanas, llendo siempre el sábado y ocasionalmente en los dias de semana. La doctora recibió a la hermosa egipcia, la cual llevaba ahora un tatuaje de ojo de Horus en su ojo derecho, realmente la hacia ver demasiado sexy.

 **Angela:** Hola, Fareeha, me alegra volver a verte, te heche de menos. -Sonriendo feliz mientras estrechaba su mano-  
 **Fareeha:** Yo tambien, Doctora, es que he estado en el entrenamiento oficial de Helix y ha consumido mucho mi tiempo. Fue algo duro asi que vine justamente a ver si sigo en buenas condiciones.  
 **Angela:** Oh que bien, me alegra que hayas podido entrar, ven, ponte comoda.

La hizo sentarse en la camilla, notando lo increíblemente alta que se habia puesto. Fareeha se quito su chaqueta, quedando solo en una playera azul, esta seria una tarde muy muy larga para la Doctora Ziegler.  
Se coloco su estetoscopio anciosa por comenzar a explorar el hermoso cuerpo de la mujer egipcia a la cual le daba una mirada sonriente muy pero muy intrigada. Se acerco a ella y le levanto la playera colocando el frio diafragma en su morena piel, la cual se herizo por el tacto. La joven doctora se mordia el labio mientras miraba de reojo ese bien plano y tonificado abdomen mientras escuchaba el latir de su corazon, pero ella no era la unica que estaba con ancias de mas, Fareeha no dejaba de mirar los hermosos ojos azules de Angela intentando respirar lo mas calmada posible, pero era dificil teniendo cerca a una mujer con su unica belleza.  
Angela coloco el diafragma mas en su pecho, levantando su bracier deportivo para poder gozar mas del tacto de sus pechos.

 **Angela:** Te escuchas saludable, Fareeha... -sonriendo mientras espiaba sus pechos-  
 **Fareeha:** Me alegra...  
 **Angela:** Te haré una revisión mas especial... -Quitandose el estetoscopio- Quitate la playera, por favor...  
 **Fareeha:** Si, Doctora... -Obedece quedando en ese hermoso bracier deportivo color negro-

Ahora Pharah mostraba ese abdomen tan perfecto, Angela en calma se acerco a ella con mucha intensidad. Aprovechado que estaba sentada en la camilla se coloco frente a ella tomándola de la cintura para poder susurrarle al oido:

 **Angela:** Fareeha ¿Me has extrañado?  
 **Fareeha:** Ah... D-Doctora... -Aprovechando a sentir su aroma- Si, hace tiempo no he podido venir a verla.  
 **Angela:** Yo tambien te he extrañado. Que fuerte te has puesto... -Acariciandole la espalda con su mano izquierda- Tu abdomen esta tan tonificado... -Acariciándole el estomago con la mano derecha-  
 **Fareeha:** ... -Sonrojándose al punto que su respiración se alteraba del éxtasis-

La "Dulce" doctora comenzo a besar el cuello de la joven egipcia, mientras rasguñaba levemente la espalda de esta. Fareeha mordia su labio suprimiendo los quejidos de placer que su hermoso angel producia, pero eso no duro mucho, cuando Angela comenzo a morderla y pasar su atrevida lengua sobre su piel los jadeos comenzaron a escucharse.  
Fareeha desvio la mirada al sentir como la mano de su doctora subia a sus pechos. Las manos de su amada doctora comenzaron a manosear y a tocar sus pechos debajo de ese bracier. Eran realmente firmes y suaves, la sangre de Angela comenzo a hervir de deseo por tenerla toda para ella.

* * *

Pronto comenzaron a besarse con lujuria, ambas bocas se correspondan hambrientas y deseosas de degustarse con tanto amor. Sus lenguas realizaban un erótico encuentro el cual pronto culminaría en un acto de pasión físico. Angela de deshizo del bracier de la joven Fareeha para luego decirle "Quitate los pantalones, por favor" , la cual obedeció al instante que la frase salio por la boca de Angela.

 **Angela:** Meine Gott... te ves mas sexy que lo que recordaba -Sonrie feliz comenzando a quitarle las bragas-  
 **Fareeha:** A-Angela, hace tiempo no te veia actuando asi...-Toda seria y roja soprendida de su picardia-  
 **Angela:** Es porque hace tiempo no tenia el placer de estar asi a tu lado, Fareeha -Quitandole la ropa interior, para al fin mirar el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Pharah- ...Dejame examinar perfectamente todo tu cuerpo...

* * *

Fareeha cerro sus ojos con nervios a la par que le temblaban las piernas, sera un soldado fuerte en el campo de batalla pero todo eso se perdía al estar en esta situación a manos de su angel.  
Angela comenzó a acariciarle los muslos con delicadeza, queriendo separar sus piernas para poder explorar su sexo pero Fareeha se negaba, manteniéndose tensa de la pena al mismo tiempo que miraba los ojos azules de la estimulada rubia.

 **Angela:** Separa las piernas, Fareeha.  
 **Fareeha:** ...  
 **Angela:** ...Son ordenes del doctor...Separa las piernas... Fareeha...  
 **Fareeha:** A-angela... N-no puedo...  
 **Angela:** No tengas miedo, no es la primera vez que te tengo desnuda... ¿Porque estas tan avergonzada?  
 **Fareeha:** Porque es la primera vez que me lo pides de esta manera.. -Apenada-  
 **Angela:** Lo siento, es que estaba tan deseosa por tenerte nuevamente para mi. -Sonriendo- Separa las piernas, Fareeha...

Poco a poco la timida Fareeha separo sus piernas para entregarse a Angela, la pervertida doctora se relamio los labios mientras observaba su intimidad. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas a la par que una gran anciedad por hacerle el amor a Pharah recorria su cuerpo. Su mano se atrevio a explorar su sexo, sus dedos recorrian los labios inferiores de Fareeha comenzando a sentir el placer que esta empezaba a experimentar. La soldada gemia con sus ojos cerrados de la verguenza, sin poder evitar caer rendida ante el perfecto toque que realizaba su hermosa amante.  
Sus dedos comenzaban a sentir descontroladamente su clitoris estimulado provocando que Fareeha moviera sus caderas en busca de mas, Angela se mordia el labio de como disfrutaba ver la pervertida imagen de Fareeha Amari retorciendose de placer por ella, poco a poco rozaba su dedo en su intimidad humedecida para comenzar a introducirlo levemente. Alli Pharah retenia como nunca antes sus ganas de gemir, esa mujer definitivamente sabia como darle todo el placer del mundo.  
Cuando finalmente Angela penetro a Fareeha, un gemido de complementacion se oyo, las mejillas de ambas estaban rojas, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos algo temblorosos del extasis. Angela comenzo con un ritmo lento y profundo, podía ver como Fareeha separaba mas sus piernas de la anciedad por un movimiento mas veloz.

 **Fareeha:** ¡Ah, ah! ¡Angela! -moviendo mas rapido sus caderas- No resisto mas...  
 **Angela:** -Aumentando la velocidad- Quiero que llegues, Miene Liebe...  
 **Fareeha:** ¡Ah ah ah! -Gimiendo mas y mas fuerte- Angela! -Comenzando a besarla en la boca con necesidad ya casi cerca del orgasmo- mmm..amm...  
 **Angela:** mmm..ammh...-Comenzando a estimularse tambien-  
 **Fareeha:** Nhhh... ahhhhh!

Un femenino y extasiado grito salio de la boca de Fareeha dando señal que habia llegado al maximo placer gracias a su doctora, podia sentir como su cuerpo paso de estar tenso a simplemente estar tan ligera como una pluma.

* * *

 **Angela:** Bien, fue una revision muy tranquila ¿No crees? -Sonriendo en calma-  
 **Fareeha:** -niega con la cabeza colocandose su chaqueta nuevamente ya vestida- ...Supongo...Gracias por su tiempo...Doctora Ziegler...  
 **Angela:** Eres tan adorable -Abrazandola- No tengas verguenza, acabamos de hacerlo.  
 **Fareeha:** Eres una pervertida...Eso no fue para nada romantico, fue puro erotismo -Regañandola-  
 **Angela:** Pero no parecio molestarte en lo mas minimo, haha -Besandola suave en la mejilla-  
 **Fareeha:** Mmm... -Roja desviando la mirada- En fin... Volveré la próxima semana...  
 **Angela:** Deberíamos hacer un chequeo mucho mucho mas extenso, quizas toda una tarde completa ¿No te parece?  
 **Fareeha:** -Completamente roja como una tomate- Nos vemos, Doctora...


	9. Bajo el Muérdago

**Bajo el Muérdago:**

La Navidad es la época mas maravillosa de todo el año para muchas personas. Siempre se busca disfrutar del amor y la compañía de los seres mas queridos, por lo cual Fareeha y Angela realmente querían pasarla juntas en esa noche especial, pero lamentablemente no iba a ser así, ya que un hospital en Alemania precisaba la ayuda de la doctora Ziegler, debido a ello, Fareeha decidió que pasaría la navidad visitando a su padre en Canadá.  
Angela se sentía realmente culpable de no poder pasar esa fecha tan maravillosa junto a su amada egipcia, por lo cual, se le ocurrió una idea para compensarla antes de que fuera Navidad.  
Entonces al comienzo de la semana, durante una misión en el día lunes, Mercy puso en marcha su plan:

 **Mercy:** Me encanta tu nuevo traje, Pharah, el azul siempre te queda tan bien -Volando junto a ella mientras vigilaban la carga-  
 **Pharah:** Muchas gracias, Mercy - Sonrojada - Se siente bien variar las cosas de vez en cuando.  
 **Mercy:** Podríamos variar mucho mas -Se coloca frente a ella-  
 **Pharah:** ¿A que te refieres?

Mercy sonriendole saco un muérdago, lo coloco a la altura de Fareeha realizando una risa tímida a la par que la egipcia se ponía completamente roja. Sorprendida miró a los ojos a Angela. Esos ojos azules hipnotizaban a cualquiera, por lo cual Pharah tomo valor y le dio un beso, a ella siempre le costaba un poco mas que a Mercy ser cariñosa, pero por esa razón su amor era mas especial e inocente. Al principio fue un beso con cariño, pero al separarse de su boca, ambas notaron en sus ojos el deseo, el amor, el romance. Fareeha nuevamente la beso tomándola de las mejillas mientras esta la abrazaba entrelazando sus brazos detras de su cuello. Las bocas de ambas hambrientas se exploraban y se deseaban en pleno cielo azul... y en plena misión.

 **Mercy:** Mmhh...ah...Pharah...

-Mientras tanto en un edificio-

 **WidowMaker:** ... -Espiando con su rifle- Augh! que asco...

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, los besos no paraban de caer del cielo. Ya sea haciendo misiones o simplemente ambas estando en casa, Angela aparecía volando y colocando el muérdago sobre Fareeha, la cual siempre correspondía a la boca de su ángel, ya que era imposible negarcele. Los besos podían ser tanto cortos como largos, apasionados como tiernos, excitantes como relajantes, estas dos mujeres eran capaces de hacerse sentir cosas inimaginables. También estaban esos besos que empezaban inocentes como si fueran unas niñas ante su primer beso y terminaban en pleno acto sexual de película para adultos.  
No obstante, si bien los besos siempre son la mejor forma de demostrarle a tu amada cuanto te gusta, esto ya comenzaba a salirse de control.  
Esto quedó demostrado en cierta misión del día sábado:

 **Pharah:** Reaper no debe estar muy lejos - Volando- ! -siente dolor y aterriza en el techo de un edificio- ¿Necesito sanación!  
 **Mercy:** ¡El doctor esta aquí! -Sonriendo vuela hacia ella y empieza a sanarla  
 **Pharah:** Muchas gracias -Sonriendole- Te veo en el cielo -Le guiña saludándola-  
 **Mercy:** Ah... -Toda sonrojada pareciendole encantadora- ...¡P-Pharah! Espera...  
 **Pharah:** Que pa- mmhg?!

La egipcia apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir como la hermosa alemana se lanazaba sobre ella besándola, apenas sosteniendo el muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

 **Pharah:** A-n...mmhg...Angela...mmh...-Toda roja- E-Espera...mmhg...estamos...en plena...misión -Intentando ser mas responsable que en la misión anterior-  
 **Mercy:** Lo siente, Meine Liebe, pero eres tan encantadora...mmm...-Entregándose en un beso apasionado- solo...mmh...un poco más...mmh..  
 **Pharah:** Mmm...S-Si..ahh...mm... -Cayendo rendida ante ese maravilloso beso-

Nuevamente ambas compartían un erótico beso en medio de una misión, la tradición del beso bajo un muérdago se estaba haciendo una costumbre muy estimulante, básicamente comenzando a ser una adicción por parte de la "Angelical" Doctora Ziegler, la cual hacia que la responsable y seria Pharah pareciera una soldada en su primer día, llena de nervios y torpeza en medio de la batalla. Sin embargo, el beso empezó a salirse de control. Fareeha comenzó a acariciarle el cabello brillante y rubio mientras se atrevía a invadir su boca con su experta lengua, ocasionando gemidos y quejidos de estimulo por parte de ambas, mas por la doctora Ziegler, la cual abrazaba pegando su cuerpo contra la armadura de Pharah dejándose explorar, usando mas en calma su lengua, disfrutando la rudeza y control que la hermosa egipcia podía ofrecer.  
Pero el momento quedo completamente destruido cuando Winston en pleno estado de Rabia Primigenia salto sobre ese mismo techo, ya calmándose...hasta que vio la escena...

 **Winston:** ..Ah...Ah...-Jadeando y tomando aliento para nuevamente colocarse unas gafas- ...¡¿Uh?! ¡¿Mercy?! ¡¿Pharah?! ¡¿Que hacen aqui?! ¡Deben proteger el objetivo A! -Mirandolas abrazadas-  
 **Mercy:** Oh W-winston ¿Necesitas sanación? -Separándose de Pharah pretendiendo que nada había pasado-  
 **Winston:** No finjas ese tono de voz conmigo, Angela, se perfectamente cuando estas ocultando algo o mintiendo...Aparte puedo notar como tu cabello esta desprolijo  
 **Mercy:** Oh, oh, ah, hahaha , bueno y-yo -Roja y nerviosa se acomoda el cabello rápidamente-  
 **Pharah:** Lo lamento, Winston, fue mi culpa, no volveremos a tener este comportamiento en plena misión, espero perdones esta actitud por parte de ambas, no te decepcionaremos en el campo de batalla -Colocándose su casco estando seria-  
 **Mercy:** No, espera, Pharah - Sin querer que se culpara- Winston, la verdad yo fui la que-  
 **Pharah:** Mercy, no tienes porque inventar algo, esto fue mi culpa... -la interrumpe y luego la mira a los ojos algo molesta- ...¿Entiendes?...  
 **Mercy:** -Se siente mal de ello y no dice nada-  
 **Winston:** Después de la misión pueden estar juntas, bueno ya están juntas cuando vuelan pero ustedes entienden lo que quiero decir ¿no? -algo sonrojado-  
 **Pharah:** Así es, descuida, nos vemos en el punto acordado - Despega -  
 **Mercy:** ... Fareeha...

* * *

Cuando terminaron la misión, Angela noto lo distante y callada que Fareeha estaba, eso pasa cuando ella no quiere hablar sobre alguna discucion o percance que ambas hayan tenido. Siempre ha sido así, sin gustarle mostrar sus molestias, pero Angela no era así, todo lo contrario, si había algún problema siempre se notaba preocupada. Por lo cual no le quitó la mirada durante el tiempo que estuvieron en los vestidores (Aparte de que no era posible no mirar el cuerpo bien cuidado y tonificado de Fareeha).  
Ambas caminaban juntas hasta su departamento, pero Angela no podía soportar el silencio y lo distante que Fareeha era, había olvidado lo responsable que Fareeha era en el trabajo, incluso olvido que ella misma también se tomaba su trabajo en serio, por lo cual, no pudo evitar sentir culpa:

 **Angela:** Fareeha, se que estas molesta...por lo de hoy... -Mirando como nevaba- Perdóname, al principio comenzó como algo muy lindo pero... lo lleve demasiado lejos...  
 **Fareeha: ...**  
 **Angela:** -Notando que no respondía nada- ...Es que...me sentí muy mal cuando me dijeron que debía trabajar durante la Navidad, quería que esta vez la pasáramos juntas, pero ... no podrá ser posible y eso me pone triste...sobretodo porque me encantan las festividades...  
 **Fareeha: ...  
Angela:** S-Solo quería compensartelo, no pretendía arruinarte nada. -Sonando mas desesperada y triste-  
 **Fareeha:** -Dejando de caminar- ... -Se voltea a mirarla- ... -Comienza a acercarse a ella-  
 **Angela:** En... en serio..yo ..yo solo... -Teniendo una necesidad por llorar de no saber que decir- Se que no tengo mucho el control sobre cosas simples como comer a la hora que debo o dormir a horas normales pero quiero controlar lo que tengo contigo...  
 **Fareeha:** -Saca el muérdago de su bolsillo y se lo coloca sobre la cabeza- ... Te amo...  
 **Angela:** F-Fareeha... -Sonrojada y sorprendida-  
 **Fareeha:** -Se pone toda roja y traga saliva ya que el romanticismo no era su fuerte- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace todo esto que haz hecho, eres la mujer mas dulce del mundo. Es hermoso tenerte conmigo y si bien quizás esto se salio de control, no tienes ni idea de lo fantástico e increíble que se sintió cada beso, pero créeme que el muérdago no fue lo que los hizo especiales. -La toma de la mejilla con su otra mano- Fueron especiales porque me transmitían lo mejor de ti y esa fue la cosa mas hermosa que podías hacer por mi esta navidad...  
 **Angela:** ¡Ohhhhh, Fareeha! -Toda maravillada la mira a los ojos- ¡Eres la cosita mas linda en todo el mundo, Meine Liebe! -La abraza fuerte- ¿Estuviste practicando eso? -La mira sonriendo-  
 **Fareeha:** En realidad lo estaba pensando mucho, por eso no respondía lo que me decías, podía sentir lo triste que estabas y yo quería pensar bien en que decirte para hacerte sentir mejor.  
 **Angela:** -Le acomoda un mechón de cabello- Me encantas...  
 **Fareeha:** Y tu a mi -Feliz- Lamento si reaccione mal con Winston ... -Apenada se disculpa- ¿Podrías darme un beso? Es tradición...-Agitando un poco el muérdago-  
 **Angela:** Lamento haberme emocionado demasiado -Apenada tambien se disculpa- Y claro que si, te daré un beso con lo mejor de mi...  
 **Fareeha:** Espera, si vas a hacer eso, mejor dame el beso en casa.  
 **Angela:** Ich werde tun, viel mehr als nur ein Kuss...


End file.
